1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods of intensively managing various situations associated with a plurality of base station systems and various forms of generated data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a radio communications system is formed in cellular mode, in which base stations are installed in units of predetermined cells, the base stations each performing radio communications between mobile stations located in a corresponding cell area. It is assumed in this invention that the radio communications system uses code division multiple access (CDMA) mode. In CDMA, a plurality of base station transceiver subsystems (BTS) are installed in units of cells, and various states of the base station modules and various forms of data generated therefrom are required to be managed. For this purpose, the CDMA employs a remotely located network management center.